Hot Springs
by FennFeatherDragon
Summary: SD Gundam. The GUndam Force stumbles across a hot spring after a long dyas fightBandai owns SD Gundam Force. I own Fleur


It had been a long day. The Gundam Force was undeniably tired from fighting the Dark Axis. This battle had been waged since high noon and it was now close to dusk. On top of all that, they were stuck in the middle of no where. Sure it started in an open field but as the hours passed it migrated into dense rural mountains which blocked all their signals.

"Come in SDG base! This is Hyper Captain Gundam! Come in Chief Haro! Come in!" Captain finally gave up, "It appears these mountains are blocking any and all signals into and out of Neotopia."

"Oh great!" Shute sarcastically replied. The green eyed youth slumped deeper into the boulder that was, for now, his chair.

Bakunetsumaru groaned and shook his head, "I wish Entengo was here."

Zero came flying back down from the trees, "Bad news fellows. Neotopia is but a mere speck on the horizon."

Captain then spoke, "I estimate a 34.61 chance of us returning to Neotopia before tomorrow. Our best bet will be to find shelter and spend the night outside."

Shute's face brighten, "Ah yeah! Sleeping under the stars. Roughing it out. This will be awesome."

"Speak for your self," Fleur scoffed from atop a boulder, "I like the outdoors but not _that_ much. Can't we just fly back to Neotopia, Captain?

"While that is an option night will fall precisely 3 hours before we can complete the trip at normal speed," Captain replied, "However once Bakunetsumaru and Shute's weight, which one of us would have to carry, is factored in, the carriers will not reach top speed. And only if we fly at top speed would we ever make it before nightfall. Plus, I am almost out of fuel and I am sure both you and Zero are tried from the fight."

She lay on the boulder, "Touché Captain."

"Have no fear princess," Zero produced a flower for her, "I, the Winged Knight, shall assure you are most comfortable in these outdoor conditions."

"Oh really now?" She challenged with a smirk.

Captain began to walk towards Neotopia, "Hurry now. Night will soon come."

"Coming!" Shute slid off the boulder and quickly followed after with Bakunetsumaru close behind. Zero hovered through the trees while Fleur followed Baku on foot.

After walking for almost an hour, Shute stopped and sniffed the air, "Anyone else smell that?"

"Smell what?" Baku asked.

Shute sniffed again then coughed, "Smells steamy and kinda like rotten eggs."

"That is sulfur you smell Shute," Captain answered.

"Okay. Bad idea," Zero dropped from the trees and hovered just above he ground, "The trees are too thick."

"Go back up," Captain ordered, "I detect high heat signatures at ten o'clock."

Zero gave him a quick glare, groaned and flew back into the thick of the trees, "There's some steam rising from that mountain."

"Steam?" Shute asked.

"Like a hot spring?" Fleur asked.

Zero shrugged, "Perhaps"

"I've heard people talk about a natural hot spring near here," Shute commented.

Fleur's face brighten, "Can we go check it out Captain?"

Captain thought for a minute, all eyes on him, "I suppose. There may be shelter near there."

Baku and Fleur quickly took off through the trees, Captain giving chase, "Wait up!"

Shute crashed through the forest after his friends, Zero flight boasters humming from above.

They were soon surrounded my misty steam which was surprisingly refreshing. Billowing through the trees, it provides a path to the steams origin. Water flowed out of the mountain top into multiple pools on either side of its steamy rock.

"Jack pot!" Bakunetsumaru shouted.

Fleur laughed in delight, "This is perfect."

Zero looked around, "I've never seen a hot spring before."

"Really?" Shute asked, "They're awesome!"

Captain was thinking of other things, "There is even a place to stay night." He cautiously approached the small wood building and knocked, "Hello?" He then opened the door, scanning with his head light, "Hmmm…nothing but candles, tables, and chairs."

"Huh?" His teammates crowd around him peering inside the shack.

Shute wiggled his way between the gundams and walked around, "Helloo-ooo…."

"No one's home," Baku noted walking inside.

"We shouldn't be invading someone's home," Zero stated.

Fleur slipped inside, picking up a note from the table, "Welcome to Mountain Springs. Fell free to stay in here as long as you wish. Help your self to the natural springs and rejuvenate your soul. Food in the fridge and pantry."

Captain stepped inside, "That is quiet generous of them."

"FOOD!" Baku pulled out rice balls from the fridge, "This place rules!"

Zero hovered inside and scoured the cabinets, "They have mead!" He quickly grabbed a mug and down it.

Shute reappeared with his arms full of towels, "Hey guys! There's enough room here for all of us. Let's go hit the hot springs!"

After a short climb up the natural steps, Fleur sunk into her own spring as the guys relaxed in theirs.

Shute sighed, "Now _this _is what I needed."

"Uh huh," Baku agreed. They had stripped all outer articles, leaving them on the spring's shore.

Zero sunk down deeper, "I wonder who put these candles here?" He asked with one eye open.

"I am unsure," Captain replied.

"Don't complain," Baku spoke, "Just sit back, relax and enjoy…." He closed his eyes, leaning against the rock shore.

The warm water gently washed over their exposed bodies soothing sore muscles. Slowly rising, the steam seemed to carry away all their troubles. Soon the fight was forgotten as they slipped into a steam driven daze.

Soon seeing his comrades' eyes closed, enjoying the hot spring, Zero quietly slipped out and stunk towards the other pool. Fleur sat softly humming to herself, armor abandoned on the shore. Her snow white wings dipped halfway into the water, steaming rising around her, "Now this is more like it…." Soon she was captured by the spring's hypotonic spell.

Zero peeked his head through the grass surrounding each pool, spying the gundam princess in only what nature gave her. He whistled low, "Oh wow…she is very hot…."

She let out a soft giggle, on hand creeping along the shore, "Enjoying the show pervert!" She spins around chucking a rock directly at the knight's unprotected head.

"OW!" Zero yelled jumping up and holding his head.

"Zero?" She asked a little startled. Her eyes then traveled south, a quick blush and she dropped into the water until only her eyes showed, "G-get out of here!"

Captain was then seen behind Zero, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" The knight gabbed his leader and pulled both of them back into the other pool.

Shute shook his head sadly once the two gundams reentered the spring. Baku let out a hearty laugh, "Did you get a good view knight?"

The Lacroix glared at his Musha friend, "Shut up."

Once that mishap, or planned peek as Baku called it, matter was dropped they went back to relaxing for a few minutes more before retreating down the cabin. Candles had been lit my some unknown source, was someone else here as well?

Inside, the oddities continued, Bakunetsumaru reached into the pantry finding various vegetables. When Shute looked into the same one, it was then filled with a variety of sweets. The same pitchers contained different liquids, whatever they could ever want and needed to feel right at home.

"Very peculiar," Captain remarked, "how is it that the selves are never empty?"

Baku replied with his mouth full, "Have you never been to a bath house Captain? It's there job to keep guest happy."

"All the cabinets probably have false backs," Fleur added.

Shute then asked, "Then how do you explain the pitcher, which has been sitting out, can change from water to wine to sake to soda to water again?"

"Mountain magic?" Zero suggested.

"You would say that," Baku replied receiving a glare from the knight.

Deciding to investigate once the sun had returned, they retired to bed, each decorated as their own. Something strange was afoot but none of them complained.

The next morning, they awoke in a strange place. It was gone! The mountain hot springs had vanished over night.

"Wh-what the…how in the…." Shute was lost for words.

Bakunetsumaru gazed up at where the mountain previously stood, "How can a natural mountain hot spring disappear overnight?"

"Did we…imagine it?" Zero asked.

Captain answered, "It was no mere dream. We were at a mountain hot spring last night."

"But…," Fleur spoke, "It's gone! Like magic!"

"We will solve this mystery once we have safely returned to Neotopia," Captain ordered, "Gundam Force! Move out!"

And old women watched them go, hidden in the early morning mist, "Ye fighters and travelers. The Mountain Springs appears only to those oh so weary and trapped. However, I cannot allow permanent residents. Must be ready for the next group. I do hope you enjoyed your stay at my humble hot spring." With that, she vanished into the wind.


End file.
